Old Assignment
by toolazytofini
Summary: Kenji is officially on the run from the Akatsuki. When he hides in Konoha, he meets new friends, but his past isn't fully behind him. When faced with his former assignment will he decide to carry it out, or ignore it and become a Jonin of Konohagakure.
1. Scars By The River

**OK. HERE IS FIRST CHAPTER IN THE KENJI CENTERED STORY. ENJOY**

I knelt down and checked my scars by the river outside of Konohagakure. I got a drink; having to travel from Iwakagure, to Konohakagure took a lot of energy and I was tired. It was nice to have my goal in front of me.

Pein wanted me to kill Emi. I wanted to kill Onoki. I followed my own want, and by now I knew that Pein knew. He'd be sending the Akatsuki after me, and I needed to hide. My face was very bloody and scarred, so I was hoping I would be taken in by their medical nin, at least for a while.

I stood up and then I stumbled up to the front gate. I collapsed right in front of it, hearing footsteps run to my body. Someone rolled me over and checked for my pulse. When he found it he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

Everything that had happened to me in the past few days; Pein's fury, Onoki's death, seeing Marisa, all faded away as I finally succumbed to the unconsciousness that awaited me.


	2. The Infirmiry

I woke up in a room that reeked of medicine. 'The infirmary' I thought, 'so it worked.' I heard footsteps walk by me and stop by the bed next to me. A man groaned in pain.

"So what are you in for?" a voice asked me. I turned to it.

"Huh?" I asked, I couldn't really think strait, thanks to all the freaking drugs the nurses most certainly pumped into me.

"Why are you in the infirmary son?" the man asked again, "I don't recognize you,"

"Ugh, I'm not from here," I replied, "I'm from Iwagakure. The Akatsuki attacked me while the whole village was focused on Onoki's death. Nobody came to help me. It took almost all of my chakra to get here.

"You mentioned chakra," the man told me, "I did not know that walking took chakra."

"Walking wouldn't have gotten me here alive," I retorted, "I had to use one of my shadow jutsu. I call it Shadow Teleportation."

"Hmmmm, what's your name son?" he asked.

I hesitated, not sure what to tell him, "Kenji Nara," I replied, "what is yours?"

"My name is Might Guy. I am a Jonin of this village. What's your rank?"

"Dude, you ask a lot of questions," I told him, but after a minutes hesitation I answered him. "I am also a Jonin,"

That seemed to satisfy him, because I felt him sit down in a chair and relax. I turned over, and stared at what I thought was where I heard the man moaning in pain.

"Uh, Might Guy, what is wrong with that dude?"

"You're staring at the wall," he replied.

"Oh, my bad," I turned over.

"That is Choza. He, like you was injured in a fight with the Akatsuki. Unlike you, however, his fellow villagers were there to help him. He was badly burned, and he got the shit beat out of him." Guy replied.

The door opened. Light footfalls signaled the approach of a woman. "Ino, what are you doing here?" I heard Guy ask.

"One of the nurses got sick, and so I'm filling in for her, just for today," the girl replied. "So who all is in here today?"

"Well, mainly just three. Choji's dad, because of his burns, Neji has bad case of food poisoning, and Kenji, who got injured by the Akatsuki." Guy replied.

"I don't know who Kenji is," Ino told him.

"That's him," Guy said, "He likes to talk and ask questions,"

"No I do not, that was all you," I retorted, trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Ino said, pushing me back pretty hard.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Ino bumbled.

"Smooth," Guy said.

"Yeah, well, um, I need to check on Choza," Ino babbled. She walked over to the other wounded shinobi, and began checking on him.

Might Guy walked over to me. "I think she likes you," he said teasingly.


	3. Worst Fear

**Rock Lee P.O.V.**

I walked with Emi & Tenten in tow. I had wanted to go and train, but the two of them had wanted so badly to go see if Neji was alright. He was perfectly fine, not even sick. We were wasting precious training time, only because the two love struck Kunoichi HAD to go see if their HERO was okay.

As we turned down the path to go to the infirmary, I saw Might Guy inside.

"GUY-SENSEI!" I called out.

"Dude, you're starting to worry me. Are you sure the sun isn't fucking with your head?" Emi asked.

"What are you saying?" I replied.

"Well, I love Guy-sensei, just as much as you do, but I don't see him everywhere I go," Tenten told me.

"Yeah, because you're too busy seeing Neji everywhere you go," I mumbled.

"Excuse me," Tenten retorted, pulling a kunai out of her pocket, and pointing it at me.

"Nothing," I quickly replied.

We walked into the infirmary. I tapped Might Guy on the shoulder. "Hey, why did you ignore me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lee, I didn't hear you, I was too focused talking to my new friend Kenji." A blond man picked his head up at the mention of his name.

"Kenji, it's nice to meet you," I said. I was thinking, 'You better get away from my sensei you little bitch, or I will humiliate you in front of the whole damn village'.

"You too, Kenji mumbled. A nurse walked over and put a little medicine down Kenji's throat. The nurse was smiling.

'Ino,' I thought, 'So he's taken my sensei, and my friend, who's next, my father,'

I just turned and walked out, "I'm going to go train," I said.

"Okay, have fun," Guy-sensei replied.

"I don't think he likes me too much," I heard Kenji say.

**Emi P.O.V.**

I put my hand on Neji's head.

"I swear you two, I'm perfectly fine," he laughed.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be here," Tenten replied.

"I'm gonna go see if you can get out," I said. I stepped out of Neji's room and gasped.

A blonde man was laying down, his face was scarred and bruised, but I still recognized his long blonde hair, and his pale green, sightless eyes.

My worst fear had been realized. My past had caught up to me. Kenji was here.


	4. Attack Of The Kenji Fan Girls

I stayed in the clinic for about two weeks. Almost every day Ino & Might Guy would visit me. Ino would occasionally bring by her friends; Sakura, Choji, Naruto, Tenten, & Shikamaru. I found Shikamaru to be the best company. He was laid-back as hell, but he was good at conversation.

On my last day, I rolled off of my bed, and walked outside. I got to go outside for the first time. "Kenji," I heard a voice call me. I turned around, and got glomped on either side.

"Agh," I grunted.

"O did we hurt you?" Sakura asked.

"If we did, it was all her fault," Ino replied.

"Yeah, what she said," Hinata added.

"Come with me, we're gonna see Lady Tsunade," Sakura said.

"Uh, no thank you Sakura," I told her, "I was going to go with Shikamaru to get a lay of the land."

"But how can you see it?" Sakura asked. Instantly she knew she said the wrong thing. I yanked her off of me. I gently peeled Hinata & Ino off me, and then I ran.

When I felt I was far away enough, I slowed my pace to a walk. I heard fighting so I walked toward it.

"Hey Kenji," I heard Neji call.

"Come on over," Tenten yelled.

I began to walk in the direction of their voices, but Rock Lee's voice stopped me.

"I don't think so," he stepped in my way.

"Hey uh Lee," Neji tried to cut in.

"No Neji. This is strictly Team Guy training," Lee spat back.

"Dude, Emi's here, lighten up," Tenten replied.

"No, she's here because she can fight, this weak blind bitch can't do anything, how he's a Jonin, I have no idea."

"ROCK LEE!" Neji & Tenten screamed at the same time.

"No, no, it's okay; do you want me to prove to you why I'm a Jonin?" I asked.

"Heh, I like to see you try," He scoffed.

"Taijutsu?" he asked.

"You know it," I spat back

He charged me. I charged him. Our fight began.


	5. Blow for Blow, Kick for Kick

**Tenten P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as Rock Lee attacked Kenji. Kenji did nothing wrong, but Lee's possessiveness over Guy was turning him into a major douch-master.

"Guys, you don't need to do this," Neji called.

"Let them. Lee needs to train, and Kenji needs to exercise. This is his first day out of the hospital," I told him.

Neji and I could only watch as the two Shinobi fought.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Rock Lee kicked and punched, but Kenji wouldn't stand still. The blind Jonin easily dodged them.

"You ready to give up yet, fucker," Rock Lee taunted. Kenji only shook his head. Kenji punched, put Lee caught his fist, throwing him to the ground. Kenji turned around, tripping up Lee in the process.

The two Shinobi continued to match each other blow for blow, kick for kick.

"This will be quick," Lee breathed.

"Yes it will," Kenji calmly said. He leapt back, causing Rock Lee to follow. They ran through Konohagakure occasionally hitting each other. When they got to the other side of the village, they resumed.

"THAT'S IT!" Lee called, I'm ending this fight. He pulled a kunai off his belt and stabbed Kenji through the side.

"AGHHHHH!" Kenji screamed. He kneeled down, clutching his side.

"Well, once again the weak have been defeated," He bragged. Then in a swift movement Kenji made his move.

Standing up, he smashed both palms into Lee's stomach,"

"Agh," Lee choked out.

Kenji punched his fists into his side. Rock Lee screamed out in pain. Then, in his last movement Kenji struck Lee in the chest with the tops of his hands.

Rock Lee went sailing through the air, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Wow," Neji breathed.

"You beat Rock Lee in Taijutsu?" Tenten gasped, shocked.

"Yes, I geuss I did. Only thanks to my Chakra Blocking Fist Strike." Kenji said, grabbing his side, looking back at the unconscious Shinobi. "Can we go train now?" he asked.

Neji & Tenten only nodded, Neji supporting Kenji's body, while Tenten put pressure on his wound.

"I can't believe I lost," Lee mumbled, grabbing his head, "Tenten, could you help me out?" he asked.

"No I will not," she stated plainly.

Neji smiled at her as they left the battlefield, and Rock Lee behind.


	6. Team Tsunade

I walked into Neji's house. He was being nice enough to let me stay at his house until I got my own place. He walked out to meet me.

"Hey Neji, what's up," I greeted him.

"Hey Kenji, Lady Tsunade would like to see you," he told me.

"Thanks for the heads up," I started to walk into the house, but he blocked the way.

"She wants to see you NOW," he emphasized.

"Alright," I turned and walked in the direction of the Hokage's office.

I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" She called out. I did. I walked in and sat down.

"Okay, now that you are all here, I can start this meeting," Tsunade snapped. "Emi, Yumi, Kenji, you are all Jonin, but none of you have worked in a team. To fix this, you will all have be assigned to a team, and since all of the teams are filled, you will have to be make up to a brand new team. You will be teammates and friends, learning together.

"Wait, you mean we have to work together?" Emi asked.

"Hey, come on, it'll be fun. We all have one thing in common. None of us are originally from Konoha, but we live here now. We need to at least give it a chance," Yumi cheerfully told us.

"Yeah Emi, don't be such a sourpuss," I added.

"Shut up Kenji," she snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade screamed. The three of us shut up immediately.

"And since you are all Jonin you must be taught by a higher rank," Tsuande continued

"Wait a second… What are you saying?" Emi asked.

"The only higher rank higher than a Jonin is a Kage, and the only Kage around here is…" Yumi added

"O that means," I finished.

"Yup, that's right. It's time I taught my own team. As of right now I am forming Team Tsunade." Tsunade proclaimed, laughing happily.

The three of us were silent.

"You will all move into my quarters here, training will start in a few days, so get yourselves settled, and then get ready, because I'm going to bring the pain.

"O joy," Emi muttered.

"Speak for yourself," Yumi retorted, "I finally have a home. I don't have to share a room with Hinata anymore.

"Neji's cool and all, but I don't want to have to mooch off of him anymore," I added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Emi said.

"Yeah, let's go get our stuff," Yumi exclaimed.

The happy little Kunoichi ran out the door. Emi and I were slower to follow, but we still left with a little bounce.

I thought over what had happened to me in the past three weeks. I met new friends, beat the crap out of a bully, and I now belonged to a team. I thought I was finally happy. I thought I was home.


	7. Weakness

**Tsunade P.O.V**

The week went by extremely fast. Emi, Yumi, & Kenji all seemed to be settling in well. Emi & Kenji seemed to be a bit cold toward each other, but I suspected that was natural for brand new roomies.

Emi's water control was incredible. She could even melt her body into the water, which could be a useful attack. Yumi's fire control was also really exceptional. She could rival Jiraiya in a fire fight. Kenji was a very special case. Not only could he fight with Earth, the best I'd ever seen, but he was a member of the Iwagakure branch of the Nara clan, the shadow fighters. In addition to fighting with the shadows, he could teleport using them. I got up to wake up my students, so that we could begin training.

I walked into Emi's room. Her bed was in the corner, and she was sprawled under the covers. When I got a little closer, I saw that her covers were red. "That's weird," I mumbled, "Emi, wake up, it's time to begin training," I called cheerfully. She didn't respond.

"Emi?" I called again.

She didn't respond.

I walked over to her, ripped the cover off of her head, and gasped. _She had a kunai in her breast._

"YUMI!" I screamed, running over to her room, yanking the door open. _Yumi was sprawled on the floor, a kunai in her stomach._

"KENJI!" I called. I ran into his room. _His body was on one side of the room, while his head was on the other side._

Screaming, I ran out of my office, and through the town, trying to get all the attention I could. I ran into Jiraiya and I grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly. He seemed to know to not talk, he just held me, stroking my hair. I hated to show any weakness, but I couldn't do anything about it. I just stood there, in his arms, crying, mourning the loss of Team Tsunade


	8. Old Assignment

_"My goal has finally been accomplished, My assignment finished."_ I thought. I looked to the side of me. Yumi looked back and smiled at me.

"That was really fun," she said.

I had told her everything; from my assassination of Onoki, to me joining the Akatsuki. She had just looked at me and asked me if I was going back.

"I can't go back. Not until I bring this to them," I had showed her Emi's scratched Kirigakure headband.

She then showed me her Kumokagure headband, at least, that was what she said it was. I felt it. It was scratched out to.

"You do realize that the shadow clones aren't going to be there forever," she told me, "Soon Tsunade will know that we killed Emi, and we will become enemies of The Leaf."

"Together we can survive anything," I said smoothly.

She smiled, and took out a knife. She placed her leaf headband down on a rock. I did the same. She sliced through hers, and then handed it to me. I carved the hash down it then I put it on my shoulder. My rock one hung from my neck.

"You look sexy with two headbands," she told me.

"You too," I replied. She laughed.

"We can survive the Leaf. If we can survive the Rock & Lightning separately, we can survive the Leaf together for sure.

"You may be able to survive them," A male voice mocked, "but you won't be able to survive us."

"What the fuck!" Yumi exclaimed surprised.

Two figures detached themselves from the shadows. The man had long blonde hair, while the girl had brown hair. Her purple eyes tried staring into my soul. The familiar cloaks were fluttering in the breeze.

"Hello Kenji," Haruka said, usually said with enthusiasm had a dull ring to it.

"I'm sorry, but leader-sama's orders," Deidara apologized.

"Wait-, what are you saying?" I asked.

He took out his bombs. She drew her katana.

"We're here to kill you," Deidara sighed.


	9. Home

"If that is the case, then you are welcome to take your best shot," I told him, "but you won't just have to fight me, I can assure you of that. I nodded to Emi, and I heard her draw her Tanto.

"Girls against Girls," Deidara said, "Guys against Guys,"

"Fair enough," Yumi told him. I heard Haruka charge at Yumi.

"_**Fire Release- Flame Flower,"**_Yumi said

I heard the fire coming down, but I also heard Haruka dodge it. I tuned out their fight and focused on my own.

"You really shouldn't have veered away, un," Deidara said, "Why couldn't you juts stick with your mission,"

"Cause I had to do it. You wouldn't understand," I replied.

Deidara sighed, "What a shame," I heard little things hitting the ground.

"You're boxing me in with bombs, that's weak dude," I said.

"Maybe, but you're defeated," Deidara replied.

"Not so fast," I spat back. I began to move. I slid through his bombs, placing my foot where I didn't feel a vibration.

"What the?" Deidara exclaimed, but it was too late. I leapt up and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"_**Earth Release- Sticky Earth Drop," **_I recited.

Deidara, still laying down, was splattered with mud.

"Agh, puh puh," he attempted to spit out the mud.

"_**Lightning Release- Sixteen Pillar Bind," **_I called

The giant oven rose up Deidara from sight.

"DEIDARA!" I heard Haruka scream, "Kenji, don't you da-" she didn't get to finish. Yumi stood up whack her on the head with the blunt end of her Tanto, knocking her to the ground.

She ran over to me, _**"Fire Release, Fired Pottery Technique,"**_

The oven began to burn, cooking Deidara inside.

"Haruka, the battle is done," I said.

She hung her head in defeat. Then she pulled her katana out.

"No, Haruka," I leapt to her and grabbed the katana from her.

"Well what else can I do. If Pein finds out the we failed, he's going to kill me." She said.

"You have no need to kill me," I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I pulled out Emi's forhead protector.

"My mission is complete. This belonged to the desceased," I proudly told her.

Haruka punched me in the shoulder. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, we could have avoided this fight." She yelled.

"I haven't had a nice fight in five weeks. I needed to fight, and you two are worthy fighters," I explained.

"Well what are you gonna do about my boyfriend?" Haruka asked.

I stomped my foot on the ground and the mud that encased Deidara broke off.

"Ugh, what happened un?" He asked.

"Deidara!" Haruka squealed, leaping on him, "Kenji finished his mission."

"Really?" He asked. I showed him the headband. "Nice job mang," He told me.

"So let's go back to the hideout," Haruka suggested.

"Wait!" Yumi cut in.

"Who's this chick un?" Deidara asked.

"This is Yumi. She helped me kill Emi. She's coming with me to join the Akatsuki." I told them.

"Hey, what the hell happened to your hair?" I felt Haruka's hand brush through my hair.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're not a blonde anymore," Deidara told me, "Your hair is white,"

"And since when can you use the Lightning Jutsu?" Haruka asked.

I thought about it. I had never been known to be able to do the Lightning, but many things had happened to me since then, so maybe other things have changed. As for my hair color, a lot of shit had happened. Who really knew.

"Uh, Kenji," Yumi asked.

"Yeah,"

"I've thought about it and I think that I can be more use to the Akatsuki if I stay in Konoha and spy on them. I know I said I would come wit hyou, but this is a lot easier. Plus I can be in the Akatsuki without actually being there." She said.

"Okay, but be careful," I told her.

"I will," and with that she turned and walked away.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, "I want to see the others,"


	10. Hidan's Big Mouth

**AKATSUKI P.O.V.- KISAME**

I sat on the couch listening to Hidan tell one of his many boring stories of how he killed someone. Itachi & Tsume were next to me, both rolling their eyes. Akemi was hanging on every word.

"Speak it baby," she squealed.

"Well, he was crying, and sweating and I just laughed-," Hidan droned.

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!" Akari shouted.

"You shut up. My boyfriend is trying to speak," Akemi spat back,

"BOYFRIEND?" Itachi, Hidan, & Tsume all choked at the same time. Tsume busted out laughing; Itachi continued to choke, while Hidan looked at her funny.

"Shut up Hidan, you know you love meh," Akemi said quickly.

"I love your vagina, and your bloodthirsty personality, It makes for a fun sexual experience, nothing else,"

Akemi gasped. Tsume continued to laugh. Itachi winced.

"That was harsh," Zetsu said.

"Yeah, Hidan's big mouth is gonna get him killed someday," Deidara lamented.

Suddenly with a whoosh of wind gore splattered the room.

"Agh," Akari screamed.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww," Tobi whined.

"It got in my mouth," Tsume complained.

I sputtered, "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Everybody looked at Hidan. A kunai was impeded in his stomach. Something was hanging on it.

Konan walked over and picked it up. "It's a headband," she said.

"A headband!" Hidan exclaimed. "A mother-fucking headband can't throw itself,"

"It's Emi-chan's," Hoshi screeched. "It has the scratch through the mist symbol.

"Who the fuck through it?" Hidan asked.

"I did," A familiar voice spat defiantly back. A man with white hair stepped through the doorway, a slight smile on his face, and another kunai in his hand. I knew instantly who it was. He may have changed his hair, but some things were still the same; the same sarcastic attitude, the same pale green, unseeing eyes, and the same deadly accuracy. "You got a problem with that," Kenji dared


	11. Fate

**Still Kisame P.O.V.**

"KENJI-SEMPAI!" Hoshi screamed, glomping the blind shinobi with such force that Kenji stumbled back.

Kenji's closest friends ran up to him, glomping him as well, Akemi, Haurka, & Hoshi; all crushing him with bear hugs.

Konan walked up. "I have this urge to join in this love-fest,"

"Fight it," Kenji snapped back.

After five minutes of love, Kenji began to feel uncomfortable, and shifted, telling the others to get off. All except Hoshi let go.

"Oh, Kenji-sempai, I thought I had lost you forever," Hoshi cooed.

Kenji just looked down. "Hoshi," he said, "There are two things that will never change. One, I'm going to outlive you if it kills me, and two, if you don't get off of me in the next five seconds I will kill you,"

Hoshi pouted

"Hoshi, that aint gonna work," Kazuku told him.

"Three seconds," Kenji said. Hoshi let go disappointed.

"Well Pein, I finished the mission, so am I back, or what?" Kenji asked.

Pein began to think, I looked at him. Finally he spoke.

"Original Akatsuki will vote for your fate." Pein said.

Akemi & Haruka looked like they were about to argue, but a glare from Pein shut them up.

"Hidan, your verdict,"

"This bitch stabbed me through the chest with a kunai. Fuck no," he yelled.

"Sasori, what do you think?"

"There is strength in numbers leader-sama, my vote is yes." Sasori replied.

"Tobi, I know I will regret this, but what is your verdict,"

Tobi turned his head to Hoshi. Then he turned back and said, "Tobi wants Kenji to stay,"

"Kisame?"

"Stay, I'm sure as fuck that Kenji is a useful edition to us, and letting him go would make us dumber than Might Guy," I said.

"Konan?"

"Stay," she said.

"Kazuku?"

"I would like him gone," Kazuku said. "I don't think he'll stay anyway.

"Deidara?"

"He's gonna stay," he said.

"Itachi?"

"Too many Akatsuki have defect from Konoha, my vote is no. I'm sorry Kenji." Itachi apologized.

"Zetsu,"

"Let him stay,"

Haruka did the math. "That is 6-4 Kenji can stay."

Pein sighed, "Yes he can stay," 'Damn, so close,' he thought.


End file.
